chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Wynblaid
“The Cruel Lover”, “Spider Queen”, “The Divine Liberator”, “Mother Wolf”, and “Moon’s Shadow”, these are all names used for the wolf Guardian of the elves . As can be guessed, opinion on her is divided. In animal form, Wynblaid appears as a three meter tall, silver-white wolf. In animal form, she becomes what most consider to be an elf of perfect beauty. Her hair is long and silvery-white, and her pale skin shines in the moonlight. The cult of Wynblaid, often called the Order of the Pale Moon, is an interesting case in elf culture. In some ways, it is a religion in its own right, and one that rivals the main religion at times. Followers of the cult of Wynblaid also have a variety of distinct personal beliefs. At the very least, all elves see Wynblaid as a powerful, long-lived heroine of elves. Some seek to emulate her actions and follow her teachings. Others disagree with her teachings and her methods. Others, as a backlash due to the cult of Wynblaid, openly dislike her. At the highest level of the cult of Wynblaid there lie those who believe that Wynblaid herself is the daughter of Ecne descended to the mortal realm to save humanity from the cycle that can only end in Donn. Part of this stems from Wynblaid’s especially powerful connection to life and death. Wynblaid’s bow can essentially transfer life from one person to another. It is thought that she also holds the key to enlightened ascension to the higher plane. It’s worth noting that the believers in the cult of Wynblaid are a subset of elves that worship Ecne more than Chwillysieuyn. These elves seek enlightenment rather than the continued cycle of life and death. The cult of Wynblaid tends to place large significance on wolves, the moon, death as a part of life, and the unending suffering of life. There are also a large number of members who have either trained in the art of transformation into animals or have beast blood in them, i.e. lycanthropes. These lycanthropes vary from wolves that turn into humans to humans that turn into wolves and everything in-between. Some control the changes, some don’t. For her part, Wynblaid is a bit reclusive from elf society. It is said that she can change her appearance to hide her beauty, and spends much of her time simply living amongst elves with none being the wiser. She is known to be solemn and cold. However, she is also believed to have empathy far greater than any other. Some have likened her to a spider at the center of the web of life. Each tiny twinge, each struggling insect, she feels. But this does not prevent her from acting swiftly and harshly if necessary. Wynblaid does not endorse her cult. In fact, many say that she openly disdains it. However, it is also known that Wynblaid keeps in touch with a small group of wolf and human followers. Their affiliation or lack thereof with the cult of Wynblaid is unclear. Perhaps it could be said that this small, secretive group is the true cult of Wynblaid. There are some who believe that Wynblaid’s inner circle pulls the strings behind the scenes. They say that it is the Spider Queen who truly controls Codenwellt, and perhaps even more. For more information on Wynblaid, I recommend reading “The Moonlit Dancer”, by Gwydion Fardd. This piece is a short narrative account of an elf’s run-in with the Guardian. Category:Gods Category:Elves Category:Great Wolf